Los débiles no merecen vivir
by ope-hana
Summary: doflamingo esta poniendo la ciudad de patas arriba con toda su maldad o sus ganas de gobernar a su manera. "Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line".


disclaimer: _One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda_

esta basada en la pelicula The dark knight del productor Christopher nolan

Aviso:_"Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line"._

personajes: Doflamingo

.

.

.

* * *

No es que le gustara "traicionar" simplemente le gustaba manipular a las personas. El solo cuidaba a su "familia" que eran pocos. En este caso o en el asalto del banco más grande de la ciudad su "familia" no participo. El contrato a varios sujetos para robar los bancos, para después matarlos a sangre fría. No le gustaba que lo subestimaran, y eso era un hecho ya que los demás querían traicionarlo antes de tiempo.

Aquel asalto del banco, dio a entender que tan corrupto era la ciudad. Tanto como el gobierno, policías y políticos.

Quería gobernar aquella ciudad. Quería regir como un gobernante. Y para eso tenía que sacar a la basura de "héroe" que tenía esa ciudad y era "mugiwara"

Ya que siempre se le conocía por un singular sombrero y cuando salía a patrullar por las calles su mugi-señal era el sombrero. Así que sabía que los líderes de la mafia más temida de la ciudad y del bajo mundo tenían una reunión; así que hizo acto de presencia…

—Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu

Todos lo voltearon a ver ya que venía con su ropa extravagante y su singular abrigo de plumas rosas como flamenco

—Joker —menciono uno de la mafia con asco

—vaya, vaya demasiadas marionetas reunidas —burlándose de los que estaban presentes —fuffuffuffu

—¿Quién lo dejo entrar? —cuestiono molesto un barbudo

—Nadie… yo solo me invite —burlándose mientras tomaba una silla

—Sácalo —ordeno.

Un sujeto se acercó para sacarlo pero en un instante él le disparo con una pistola dorada.

—¿alguien más? —comento apuntando a los demás

Todos se callaron viendo a joker que los mira con arrogancia

—yo los ayudare —hablo jugando con su arma—. Les ayudare con su pequeño problema

—no hay necesidad —comento un sujeto que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla

—Tu serás el primero en caer —señalando al sujeto de la pantalla— reconozco a los débiles, puedo ver que tu serás el primero en caer a manos de ese sombrerero de paja.

Todos se lo quedan viendo; el de la pantalla apago su cámara desapareciendo de la dichosa junta.

—¿Qué propones? —Comento otro de la mafia— ¿qué harías tú?

—Matarlo —dijo sin rodeos mientras sonreía —ffu fffu fu

—si sabes que es imposible o ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—no hay nada imposible —comento mientras serbia un trago— solo que nada es gratis, les va a costar demasiado

—¿Cuánto? —comento otro sujeto

—la mitad de su fortuna

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —comentaron todos

—Nada es gratis en esta vida y no me ensuciare las manos para ganar una miseria —levantándose del lugar—. En lo que se ponen de acuerdo señoritas me buscan —dejándoles una carta de joker

Los días pasaron y era efectivamente como lo predijo. Mugiwara estaba atrapando a todos de la mafia. Solo tenían una opción; dejarse atrapar y pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel o llamar a Joker.

Por supuesto que llamaron a Joker sabiendo que era un gran peligro. Pero qué más da, no sabían lo que se avecinaba. Pero querían su dinero y a ambición era mas grande.

Joker empezó a hacer de las suyas juntos con su familia como él les decía. Lo primero era matar el alcalde y eso era fácil. Estaban asesinando a senadores junto con los demás políticos que habían puesto a la cárcel a los mafiosos. Después con la captura del sujeto que estaba en el monitor. Tenía que sacarlo de la cárcel; el plan fue más que perfecto. Se dio cuenta que mugiwara rescato a una mujer, que era novia de un abogado demasiado respetado llamado el caballero blanco de la ciudad o más bien conocido como Sanji

Doflamingo tenía un plan tan perfecto. Mato a varios imitadores de Mugiwara y pidió que el Mugiwara verdadero diera la cara o se mostrara si no lo hacía habría más muertes.

Pero el caballero blanco se declaró ser el auténtico Mugiwara enfrente de todos los medios. Lo que le provocó molestia; tenía que hacer algo y ese algo era matar al caballero blanco para darles a una lección a todos los que lo subestimaron.

El plan salió como lo dijo lo habían atrapado. Ya estaba en la cárcel siendo interrogado. Y jugando al policía bueno contra policía malo.

—Que aburrido odio estas absurdas interrogaciones —comento el jugando con sus manos. El comandante a cargo salió del cuarto del interrogatorio. En cuando el salió la luz del otro lado se prendió. Mugiwara que estaba del otro lado lo azoto contra la mesa.

—No hagas eso… —volvió a darle un golpe en las muñecas—. Ves eso no se siente

—En donde se encuentra sanji —comento mugiwara con molestia

—odio cuando la gente me subestima, así que tuve que darle una lección.

Mugiwara se molestó a tal respuesta que lo empezó a golpear pero él no cedía. Pero algo le llamo la atención.

—hare que pagues con creces, si no me dices donde esta Sanji

—Está bien, te lo diré pero jugaremos… —sonrió de lado a lado— a quien de ellos los rescatas

—¿ellos? —cuestiono

—sí, llegue a pensar que un súper héroe no tenía ninguna debilidad. Pero me di cuenta que tú tenías a una seguidora

Mugiwara al enterarse de ello empezó a golpearlo; pero el solo se reía al ver como mugiwara perdía los estribos. Vio como el "héroe" cerraba bien la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera

—dime ¿Dónde están? —bufo con rabia

—ffu fffu ffu

—enviare a la cárcel a tus secuaces

—fffuu ffu fffuu. Lo dudo ellos son tan leales a mí no como los tuyos. Los míos morirían por mí, así que no tienes nada en contra de mí.

—¡maldito! —empezó a golpearlo de manera brutal

—está bien, solo para que después no digas que no fui consciente de ello. Están en una avenida 5 cerca de un museo

Después de escuchar eso Mugiwara salió de inmediato hacia aquel lugar. Cuando llego a lugar era la de Sanji se lamentó por dentro; pero tenía que rescatarlo ya que estaba ahí

—nooo ¿Qué haces? Deberías ir por ella noo —gritaba sanji al darse cuenta que lo rescataron a él y no a ella.

Exploto el lugar. Él se quemó el rostro; mugiwara realmente le dolió la muerte de Nami. El lugar donde estaba Doflamingo lo sacó su familia; ya que la mayoría fue detrás de Mugiwara. Doflamingo había logrado sacar al sujeto que tenía el dinero de todos.

Ya era el final del día había sido un caos y doflamingo había cumplido su palabra ya tenía el dinero de los mafiosos.

—Bien hecho —aplaudiendo— sabía que lo lograrías —hablo el último de los mafiosos ya que los demás él los había matado.

—Bueno soy un hombre de palabra —sonrió

—y dime mi querido amigo ¿Qué harás con tu parte?

—mi parte lo ocupare para algo interesante

En ese momento doflamingo saca una pistola y mata al mafioso

—los débiles no deben escoger como morir fffuu ffu ffu

En ese momento en la televisión sale un sujeto que revelara el verdadero mugiwara cosa que a él no le causo gracia. Así que hace una llamada

—solo para poner unas estrellas a la siguientes personas que me han hecho enojar… a la persona que mate al sujeto que está apunto de revelar la verdadera identidad de mugiwara le daré 10 millones de dólares y si no está muerto en 5 minutos hare que algún hospital exploten, y yo soy u hombre de palabra —colgó

Todas las personas se lo quedaron viendo; unos policías empezaron a trasladarse hacia el estudio. Algunos bandidos empezaron a disparar.

En el hospital estaba sanji; escuchando como desalojaban. Después vio a entrar una enfermera toda bella.

—disculpe mi joven amo desea hablar con usted —señalando la puerta

—¿eh? —Cuando vio que entraba Doflamingo—. ¡tú! —señalando

—Hola —sonriendo—. Solo para decirte que yo no miento y no guardo rencores hacia a ti

—¡cállate! ¡ tú la mataste! —grito desesperado

—yo nunca la toque; yo estaba encerrado cuando eso sucedió.

—¡mentira!

—ahí tu; si no me crees. Pero; ellos son los que te traicionaron, no la protegieron como debería, ah y otra cosa tu ex-prometida tenia cierto romance con el "héroe" que tu encubriste. Así que tú decides si te unes a mi causa o mueres

—prefiero la muerte antes que desconfiar de él

Después de decir eso se marchó explotando el hospital. Sanji decidió quedarse así que murió.

Ya se acercaba la noche donde todo se decidiera y Es que el infiltro un video donde les declara a todos que se iba adueñar de la ciudad. Y si querían abandonar la ciudad tenían todo el derecho. Pero en cada túnel y puente había una sorpresa.

La mayoría salió por vía de ferris. Empezaba la diversión para doflamingo había sembrado miedo e incertidumbre, tal como lo había planeado. Quería ver que tan leales eran los ciudadanos de esa ciudad.

Empezó la caza; era de noche y todos querían averiguar dónde estaba doflamingo. Cuando lo encontraron la mayoría de los policías empezaron el operativo al igual que su juego de conciencia.

En los ferris había varios explosivos que ellos tenían que explotar. Mugiwara fue el primero en llegar a la base. Cuando lo encontró lo golpeo con tan fuerza. Doflamingo solo reía al disfrutar el momento hasta que se puso serio.

—¿tú crees que esto me va a detener? Como lo vuelvo a decir que los débiles no escogen como morir. —Regresando los golpes—. Y tú no me vas a decir como morir ffuufufufu

—¡cállate! Tú mataste a Sanji —levantándose entre los escombros

—¿yo? —Acercándose— los débiles no tienen otra opción más que la muerte —golpeándolo con una barra de hierro.

—mentira ¿tú eres el culpable de todo esto? —golpeándolo contra el muro

—Yo —parándose—. Si fuiste tú quien los acorralo a los de la mafia y más a los corruptos. Ellos solo me buscaron y gracias a ellos esta ciudad será mía

—no mientras siga vivo

—quien dijo que quiero matarte… solo quiero despertar tu crueldad ffufuffu

—¡jodeteee! —mientras le da un puñetazo

—Todos los humanos sin importar; su personalidad poseen "crueldad" durmiendo en su interior que se emociona al ver sangre ¡Sangre y Muerte! —lo avienta hacia unos tablones.

—no todos son como tu

—Lo siento pero no me gusta que me subestimen fuffuffuffu —en ese momento le disparo sin piedad en varias partes vitales de cuerpo

—no te matare hoy, el día que quieras la revancha yo estaré en esta ciudad sin esconderme —alejándose dejando al sombrerero de paja todo herido.

Mugiwara quedo inconsciente en ese momento. Cuando un cirujano que presencio todo lo saco de aquel lugar antes que llegara el ejército y más policías. Desde esa noche nadie sabía de Mugiwara solo decían que había desaparecido

Doflamingo se había apropiado de la ciudad era el nuevo villano. Nadie le hacía nada y varios quería ser aliados de él. Y toda la ciudad lo empezaba a respetar si no la muerte lo esperaba. Todos en la espera que Mugiwara algún día apareciera. Doflamingo estaba en la espera del regreso de Mugiwara ya que como él lo había dicho nunca se escondería y lo estaría esperando.

pero mientras el llegaba o aparecía el seguía gobernando la ciudad con sus reglas siendo tratado como un rey...


End file.
